Fullmetal Alchemist: After Brotherhood
by PMaddess
Summary: Its been two weeks since Ed left for the West and is already home with his automail behind him (literally). But something is up. Roy Mustang is acting strange and request Ed returns to Central. The question is: Why?
1. Broken Automail

Broken Automail (Prolgoue)

"Rockbell Automail Services, How can we help?"

"Hi Winry."

"Edward? Missed me already?" Winry laughed, glad to hear Eds voice. It had only been a week since Ed had left to explore the West of Amestris.

"Uh yeah, sure," Ed replied sheepishly. Winry tensed. Something was wrong. "So I need to ask a favour-"

"You broke it already didnt you?" Winry growled down the phone. She knew that sheepish tone too well.

A musical laugh came down the line.

"YOU DID! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT YOU IDIOT YOUVE NOT EVEN BEEN GONE A WEEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY AUTOMAIL!" Winry yelled, almost throwing the handset in frustration.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Some idiot in town called me short! Well actually it turns out he said I had mud on my shirt but I thought he said short, and well you know how I get. Ha ha! But he was the one who over reacted I didn't deserve that-"

"You got into a fight?!"

"It wasn't a fight exactly! But he started it when he-"

"Why are you even getting mad about being called short? You aren't short anymore you moron!"

"It was a knee-jerk reaction I couldn't help it!"

"A knee-jerk reaction that broke my precious automail that I slaved over for you! You are so careless Ed!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry Winry!"

"Come home," Winry sighed. Listening to Edwards bumbling excuses was enough to break her frostiness. Not enough to stop it completely but enough to stop the yelling.

"I'll be on the next train home I promise!" Ed laughed, clearly relieved Winry had stopped trying to scream his ears off.

"Uh huh."

"I miss you, Winry," Edward whispered. He sounded like he meant it.

Winry sighed again. She would never say it to him but she was elated at the thought of him coming home so soon. They had left things so up in the air at the trainstation. What are you supposed to do when you declare your love for someone and they hop on a train to the West? Sit and tinker with automail and apple pies, that's what.

"Just get home so I can fix your stupid leg. I have a business to run you know. And if you miss that train you can damn well hop home!" She could practically hear Ed wince. "And I miss you too," she muttered before she slammed the phone down with a clang.

Winry let out an exasperated sigh. Stupid boy. When would he learn to look after his automail?

Never. That's when. Never. He'd need Winry to fix him up for the rest of his hot headed life.

Just as Winry turned to leave, the phone let out another shrill cry.

"What does he want now?" She huffed.

She grabbed the phone on its third ring and growled.

"If you are about to tell me you need money for the train you can forget it!" She barked.

"That wont be necessary, Miss Rockbell," a stern deep voice replied. Definetly not Ed.

"Oh! Colonel Mustang! I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!" She fumbled her words almost spitting them out. He sounded as stern and tense as she remembered him.

"That's all right. I am just calling to ask if you have had any contact with Fullmetal," Roy replied. "Although by your outburst I imagine you just have."

Was that a laugh? Winry couldn't tell. Instead she stood almost at attention and wrapped the phone cord round her finger as she spoke.

"Uh, yes. I was just talking to him actually. He's went and broken his automail already and needs to come home for repairs." She felt like she was reporting to an army General. Wasn't that what she was doing?

"Typical. Well when he returns can you ask him to come to Central as soon as he can. We need to talk." There was no suprise in his voice at the news of Ed coming home. Did he already know when he called?

"Uh of course! Is there something wrong?" Winry asked, unease rising in her throat. Something felt off. Very off.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Miss Rockbell. Just military business. If you could pass that message on to Edward and have a nice day. Farewell." The Colonel hung up and the line went dead. Winry stared down at the dead tone. This wasn't right. Mustang was supposed to be in the East, helping with Ishval. Something serious must be going on to tear him away from that. Something bad.


	2. Home Again

It was late when Ed arrived at the Rockbell Automail shop. The sun had already set and the porch light was shining bright through the night, welcoming him home.

"Damn it. I bet she's already had dinner," Ed scoffed, his stomach growling as he spoke. No doubt Winry would be too mad at him to make him something, seeing as he'd shattered his leg in a bar fight. No way was he telling her the full story about that though. She'd literally murder him if she found out he'd snuck into a pub and gotten drunk and thatd be before she killed him for wrecking his leg.

With a hungry sigh and another growl of his stomach, Ed hobbled up the path to the house. His wooden substitute leg was a living nightmare! He felt like a pirate out of a childrens storybook and was now realising why pirates always seemed like such angry people. He'd be angry too if this was his full time leg.

When he eventually reached the bottom of the steps he groaned. This was going to be a challenge.

"Alright. Here goes nothing!" He proclaimed. Taking a deep breath he put his real leg on the bottom step and then with a loud huff pulled his wooden one up. A second later Ed could feel the world tilt and wind rush past him as he fell backwards onto the ground with a thud!

"God damn it!" He yelled, punching the ground furiously. He had never appreciated his automail leg so much in his life.

"Edward?" Winry called from the front door. She was in her typical work clothes. Oil covered overalls and her hair tied up away from her face. Her blue eyes were almost glowing in the light from the porch lamp. He hadnt realised how much he had missed her face until just then.

He stared up at her blankly as she ran down the wooden steps in a panic.

"Are you okay? Is that a wooden stump? Where did you get that from the wilderness? Lets get you inside!" Winry fussed as she pulled Ed up off the ground and immediately tried to drag him up the steps. Ed was too busy staring at her to even argue. Once they got up the steps though, he snapped out of his daze.

"Hey! Whats the big idea? I can get up some stupid steps on my own you know!" He grumbled, shrugging Winry off and pulling on his coat to straighten it.

"Sure looked like it, what with you being flat on your ass and all," Winry smirked, her ocean blue eyes glinting in the lamp light.

"Shut up," Ed moaned. Then without a word wrapped his arms around Winry in a hug, almost knocking her off her feet. She gasped in shock.

"Ed?"

"I missed you, Winry. I really did," He whispered in her ear. Winry smiled and hugged Ed back, and let the tears she'd been holding in silently run down her face. Why was she crying? It had only been a week. But something about this reunion felt bittersweet. They could both feel it in the air.

After a long time, Winry sniffed and pulled away, looking Ed in his golden eyes.

"Lets fix this leg of yours then. And get you out the dark ages."

"Yes please! I hate this damn thing!" Ed laughed and hobbled alongside her as they entered the house holding hands.

The sound of metal clinking and rattling filled the small wooden house, covering up the sounds of Ed throwing apple pie into his mouth. Winry sat hunched over the dining table, leg pieces and plates sprawled across the whole thing while Ed sat on the kitchen counter eating pie with his bare hands.

"-and I could've sworn he said "short" but afterwards everyone said he actually said "shirt" so I guess I must need my ears checked cause I swear-"

"You need your brain checked," Winry muttered while she tried to salvage as much of Eds leg as she could. It wasnt looking good. "How the hell did you manage to get your leg this beat up? Its a mess!" Ed went red and avoided her eyes. He was a sucker for her glare.

"I - uhm. I'm not sure! Ha ha. Maybe I'm just useless in a fight without my Alchemy?" He tried to laugh but it came out strangled. She was mad at him, he could tell. She was being quiet and fixated in what remained of his leg. He was feeling very lucky to be alive right now.

"Colonel Mustang called for you the other day," Winry said quietly. Ed gawked. That was random.

"The Colonel? Why? Isnt he in Ishval helping with the restoration?"

"Thats what I thought. But he wanted me to tell you to go to Central when you're back."

"Huh," Ed rubbed the back of neck as he stared off into space. "I wonder what he wants."

"Ed. He called right after you did."

"He always did have the best timing," He grumbled sarcastically.

"No Ed. You don't get it. He called seconds after I hung up. And he was not suprised in the slightest that you were coming home after only a week of being away. It was like he already knew," Winry said firmly, concern strong in her voice. Ed knew what she was getting at. Had Roy bugged her phone?

"I haven't slept since that call. I feel like I'm being watched in my own home. I feel like the second I close my eyes my front door is going to get blown down by the military. I don't like it Ed. Somethings wrong," Winry had lowered her voice to a whisper. She looked ready to cry.

"Ah come on Mustang wouldnt-" he stopped himself. That was a lie. This was Colonel Bastard Mustang he was talking about. Of course he bugged Winrys phone. Bastard.

"I'll speak to him when I go to Central. I'll kick his ass up and down the street if I have to. Did he say what he was summoning me for this time?" Ed threw the last slice of pie into his mouth as Winry put down her wrench and sat back in her chair, making it creak from the movement.

"No but he sounded serious."

"He's always serious. Guys made up of nothing but serious." Ed swallowed hard. He was thinking. What could Roy want? More importantly what could have pulled Roy from Ishval? He'd been firmly planted there for two years, ever since he got his eyesight back. Ed had been sure Roy wasnt gonna leave until he was named Fuhrer. Is that what it was? Did he want to gloat? Hell was this about the 520 cents? Tight fisted moron.

Ed looked over at Winry to speak but stopped with his mouth open. She was leaning back in her chair, staring at the ceiling, eyes filling with tears as her long blonde hair fell down her back, her hands balled into fists on the grease covered dining table.

"Hey! What's wrong Winry?" Ed hoped off the counter, almost forgetting he only had one leg and stumbled over to her side. He grabbed her clenched fists and knelt on his one remaining knee.

"Winry? Talk to me."

"I don't like this Ed. I dont want you to go to Central. Whatever Mustang wants, it cant be good and I don't want to risk losing you again!" Winry sobbed, tears finally fell down her face as she threw her head on top of Eds hands.

"You arent gonna lose me! I'm not going anywhere! Winry, listen to me! I spent so long thinking I was going to lose everyone to that damned homunculus, I wont let that happen again! You hear me?" Ed pulled her head up by her chin and stared her right on the eyes. "You arent getting rid of me that easily!"

Winry stared back, her eyes searching his for any sign he was lying. When she found none she leaned forward, kissing him so quickly he lost his balance and they both tumbled to the kitchen floor. Ed kissed her back, his hand curling into her soft golden hair.

Winry sobbed again as she kissed him and Ed did his best to calm her but it was no use. So instead he lay there, holding her tight against his chest while she cried and held onto him like he was about to melt inbetween the floorboards. It seemed like a long time before her crying stopped.

Only when Winry was quiet did Ed dare speak.

"Winry, I fought so hard to keep you safe. I wont let that be for nothing. Not now, not ever."

"Promise?"

'I promise," Ed tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she said softly, sniffing away the last of her own tears.

Ed woke up uncomfortable, with a pain in his neck and sun burning his face through the window. He went to let out a groan but stopped when he felt a peaceful Winry sleeping on his chest. Ed couldnt even remember falling asleep and now it was morning. The sound of Winrys soft breathing filled Eds ears, making him sigh. He should probably get up and call Colonel Bastard and find out what was so important. But he was comfy. Not physically, but emotionally. He'd never felt so happy to exsist in his life, just lying there on the kitchen floor with Winry in his arms was the best feeling in the world.

/brrrrrrriiiiiing/

"Oh for fu-" Ed exclaimed as Winry jumped awake and rolled off of Edward in a flurry. She scrambled to her feet and almost fell into the counter where the phone was. Without missing a beat she picked up the phone and answered, instantly sounding welcoming and cheery. Damn it she was incredible, Ed thought as he lay there, just watching her from the floor.

"Rockbells Automail Service, how can we help you today? Oh. Colonel. Yes. Yes Edwards here," Winry stuttered as she turned to face Ed, her eyes slightly wider than normal and full of concern. "Yes, I'll put him on." She extended her arms out to Ed, covering the mouth piece with one hand. Ed let out that groan. Stupid Mustang. Always ruining Eds peace.

After clumsily getting to his foot by using the kitchen table to get up, Ed hopped over to the phone. He took the handset reluctantly and rolled his eyes at Winry, who looked too nervous to even acknowledge it. She handed him the phone and shuffled off back the the table and instantly stuck her head into Edwards automail. The anxiety was almost visible on her.

"What do you want?" Ed growled down the phone. He wasnt going to be polite to Roy when he was the reason Winry looked so scared.

"Hello Fullmetal," Roys voice poured down the line. "Thats a nice way to great your best friend."

"You're not even my best acquaintance. Now what do you want?"

"Can't a man call up his buddy for a chat? Hows the vacation? Did you bring me back some pictures? You know how I love pictures of other peoples travels!" Roy spoke in a high, happiness soaked voice that made him almost sound like Hughes. Ed had to swallow the lump in his throat at the thought of his old friend. Mustang only used that voice when he was being watched. Which meant it might not just be Roy bugging Winrys phone. This was bad.

"Haha you know I did! I took loads! Going to take a good few hours to go through them all!" Ed replied in an equally as false tone as a small black hole of dread spawned in his stomach. Not again.

"Glad you've perked up! I'll ignore that little grumble earlier and put that down to the train journey! So when are you due to come back to work? We've missed you here in Central! We are falling apart without you!"

Looked like Ed would be getting the next train out. If Roys voice got any higher he was pretty sure the Sun would shatter.

"I'll be back soon dont you worry! Cant expect you to hold down the fort too long on your own!" Ed forced a laugh through the overwhelming fear filling his body.

"Great news! Oh and hows the Mrs? Is she doing alright?" He was talking about Winry. Was he implying shes not safe? Or was this part of the facade? Damn it Mustang. A secret code only works when BOTH parties know the damn thing!

"Uh- She's doing okay I guess. Probably just relieved to have me home. Not happy about me going back to work so soon after getting back though." Edward looked over at Winry at the table. She was hunched over his leg but not actually doing anything. Her shoulders were almost at her ears and he could see the tension in her body. You could break a mountain off her back right now.

"Oh well why dont you bring her to central with you? I'm sure Riza would love the company! They can go spend all our hard earned money while we slave away at work!" That voice was starting to distort on the phone and hurt Eds ears. But Ed knew what Roy meant. Winry wasnt safe and she needed to be in Central where Mustang could keep her protected. Heck if things were as bad as it felt Ed wouldnt be letting her out his sight.

"Sure! She'd love the trip! It's about time she got away from this dusty old house! We'll be on the next train down! See you soon!" Ed hung up the phone and glared out the window. What was going on? How much danger was Winry in? How much danger was Roy in?

"Edward?" Winry whispered from across the room. He turned to face her.

"Can you make me a leg on the train? We're going to Central."


	3. Waiting

**NOTES** I am fully aware I forgot about this and I am so sorry! I've dumped the next three chapters that I had on Ao3 here and I will get back to this story ASAP but right now I'm currently invested in my My Hero fics! I've posted one (a Kacchako fluff fic) on here but if you want me to post my other My Hero Fics here please let me know (two main character Death Angst and a MomoxJirou secret dating fic)

Ed yawned loudly. Where was Mustang? He'd been waiting in his office for over an hour now and was still tired from the train. If it was so damn important for him to be here, surely Roy could of at least been here to meet him. Stupid bastard.  
He kicked the coffee table infront of him with his temporary automail leg Winry had found before they'd left the shop. She has hiding in a hotel room close by, fixing through the pieces of his other one, seeing as she wasnt able to work on it on the train. Apparently automail grease doesnt wash out of train seats.  
Despite how close by she was, Ed still didn't like her being out of his sight right now, not when he wasnt sure exactly how bad this whole thing was. Could it be nothing? Was it possible Ed was reading too much into it? No. No way. Roy didnt use that sing song voice for nothing. This was serious.  
So why wasnt he here? A tiny bubble of dread that had started to grow in Eds stomach was now boiling and churning inside him, making his insides rumble. Or was that just because he'd missed lunch? Damn Mustang. Now Ed was worried and hungry.  
Minutes dragged by and eventually Ed got to his feet and began pacing around Roys office like a caged animal. He was so lost in thought about sandwiches he almost missed the collection of photographs on the wall. Ed regonised alot of the people in the photographs.  
There was Roy and Hawkeye, both saluting and stern faced, next to one of them in civilian clothing and smiling infront of a building Ed had never seen before. Did they go on vacation together?  
Next to that a bundle of pictures of people Ed knew and some Ed didn't. Some were very clearly officers of the military and some Ed assumed must of been friends or family of Roys.  
There was one last picture seperate from the rest, of Ed and Al after Ed had become a State Alchemist. Damn it he really was short back then! The small Ed had a look of utter distaste across his face and it was very clealry directed at a beaming Mustang who had his hand clamped on Eds head. Asshole.  
Al didn't have any expression on his armoured face. Ed had almost forgotten about that part. He had just always known how Al was feeling so it was like his mind had painted emotions on the helmet infront of him, but looking at it now a small tear ran down his face. His brother really had paid the biggest price for their mistake. No. His mistake. It had been Eds idea, Ed who had persisted and demanded they try bring their Mother back. Al had just done as his big brother told him. Yet he had been punished the most.  
Ed wiped away his tears and straightened himself up. No use crying over it now. Al was back in his body and the homuncului were gone for good. Everything was fine.  
"Fullmetal." A thick, stern voice came from behind Ed, making him jump and he instantly started screaming.  
Roys eyes filled with panic and he raised his gloved hand and turned to face the doorway behind him.  
"What is it? I don't see anything!" He yelled as Hawkeye, who had been standing at Roys side, dived into the hallway, her gun already drawn.  
Ed raised a shaking hand and pointed directly at Mustang.  
"Its... its on your face! What in Gods name is on your face!" Ed yelled, referring to Roys thin black moustache. Hawkeye instantly dropped her gun and bit her lip before she looked straight at the ground trying not to laugh. Roy looked less than amused.  
"Very funny Fullmetal. Nice to know you haven't changed," He snapped, lowering his hand to his side with a scowl. Somehow it had less impact on Ed with that stupid black line above it.  
"Could you try to at least act like an adult for five seconds."  
Ed had been leaning against Roys desk and laughing while the Colonel walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  
"That's what you get... for making me wait... for an hour and a half," he wheezed through his continued laughing. He watched with a smirk as Roy sat down behind his desk without a word, clealry annoyed at Ed but for some reason choosing to keep his mouth shut for once.  
"You should of seen your face! Although I'm guessing you haven't seen it in a while if you still have that damned thing on it!" Ed chuckled as he wandered over the leather chair opposite the desk. Riza stood facing the window, her shoulders visibly shaking.  
"Har har." Roy muttered drly. "This is serious. The Furhers missing."  
Ed almost choked. He stoppes laughing instantly and as he glanced away from Roys black, hard eyes, he noticed reason was standing at full attention now. Her back stiff as a board.  
"Shit. Are you sure? How? What happened? Ed spluttered, as confusion and anxiety boiled over in his chest.  
"We don't know. He was last seen a week ago. He had written a letter to me updating me on the Salim Bradley situation and hasnt been heard from since. We cant have the people finding out about this. Not after their last Furhrer died in battle." Roy was short and serious and straight to the point. No messing around. This was real and Roy looked almost scared. Although he hid it well.  
"So, wait. What's this got to do with me? Why am I needed back here?"  
"Because the Furhrer isnt the only one to have gone missing. Two more people have aswell." All the colour was gone from Roys face now. It was like he didnt want to say anything else. Like he was actually afraid.  
"Who?" Ed asked almost on his feet. Oh please let Alphonse be okay, he thought.  
Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke. Meanwhile Ed was holding his.  
"Salim Bradley and his mother."


	4. Broken Frames

"What?" Ed slammed his hands on Roy's desk and almost vaulted over the top of it. "Are you trying to tell me that not only do you have no idea where Grumman is but you have also lost a damn homunculis?"  
Roy visibly flinched but Ed wouldn't even register that until later. Right now Ed was so angry he was sure he'd burst blood vessels in his eyes.  
Without giving Roy a chance to open his stupid mouth, Ed went into a whirlwind of yelling and destruction, first swiping everything off Roys desk and then turning to throw the chair he'd been sitting on at the wall. It descended into incoherent rambles very quickly and the terror that was consuming him was almost tangible. How could they let this happen? What happened to "close observation" and "can't piss without our knowledge" and all that other crap? Ed should of known better than to trust the military with this kind of responsibility. The next thing to come down were the pictures. One by one they were launched in a dozen directions as Ed continued to scream at a silent Roy and Riza, both staring at the ground and allowing him to take his anger out on everything in reach.  
"-You bastard Mustang! I trusted you! I knew I should of dealt with this myself!" Ed growled in Roy's general direction as he stormed around the office and kicked a whole through the sofa in front of him with his temporary automail leg. He felt the metal bend and shiver in reaction but kept on his rampage.  
"Ed."  
"You incompetent fucking moron! "Oh it'll be fine. We're the big bad military, we can handle one little homunculis baby!" Yeah fucking looks like it!" Ed mocked Roy's stern voice but something in his gut made his voice crack and instead spike to a high pitched screech.  
"Ed." Roy repeated steadily, his eyes fixed on his now completely cleared desk.  
"Oh what is that? One of the most dangerous things in Amestris? Almost murdered the entire country you say? Give it! I'll stick in a big house for two years then FUCKING LOSE IT!" Ed threw the coffee table across the room, it shattered into pieces two feet from Roy's desk. Roy knew that if Ed had still had his automail arm it would of hit him. He also knew he wouldn't of dodged.  
"Edward."  
"WHAT?" Ed finally stopped, a potted plant held over his head aimed right at Roy's stupid face.  
"I'm sorry," Roy said somberly, his eyes finally meeting Ed, letting him see something he hadn't seen in two years. A scared Roy. Not just scared. A downright terrified Roy.  
Ed slowly lowered the plant from above his head and let out a sigh, glancing round at the war zone he had caused. The only thing still in once piece was Roys desk, the contents of which were in a heap on the floor along with the debris of Eds rage, pieces of furniture and a dozen or so photos were mixed in a canvas of rage. If anything could depict how Eds stomach felt right now, it was that floor.  
As Ed stepped forward a loud crack broke the silence, causing him to look down at a collection of broken photo frames at his feet. He lifted his boot to see the picture of him, Roy and Al from before the Promised Day.  
He looked up at Roy, his eyes filled with tears.  
"I can't go through that again Roy. I can't risk losing them all again. Not after all we went through." Ed collapsed to his knees, the mess underneath his crunching under his automail knee.  
The anger was melting away and just sheer terror was left behind and was now shaking his body violently as he watched tears fall onto the broken picture of the two brothers and their friend. After a few minutes, Ed looked up at Roy, tears staining his face.  
"We can't tell Al!" Ed almost choked desperately. "We can't let him think it's happening again. It'll destroy him! Please tell me you haven't told him Roy!"  
Roy nodded. "Don't worry. We haven't contacted him. Not that we hadn't considered it, but luckily at the moment he's unreachable. We think he's still crossing the desert to Xing."  
"Good. We can fix this without worrying him," Ed whispered as he shakily got to his feet. "So what do you know? Is there a definite connection?"  
Roy straightened his back and took a deep breath before speaking.  
"We aren't sure yet but it seems likely. The jist is that Grumman disappeared after his last visit with the Bradley's two weeks ago, and so did Selim and Mrs. Bradley. He sent a letter out detailing his last visit and hasn't been heard from since. As for the Bradley's, not a soul in their home can even remember the Fuhrers visit. They claim they don't remember anyone leaving or anything from that day. We've managed to cover it so far by saying the Fuhrer had to go on an urgent visit to Xing, we even have a body double traveling with a military guard, but it wont be long before people start to question it. Both cases, it seems they just vanished, by every sense of the word. We had originally tried contacting you in the West but the number you gave me was mysteriously cut off. Then we found out you were heading home and-"  
"By bugging Winrys phone you mean," Ed butted in sharply, his eyes blazing with disproving.`  
"-and decided to contact you there," Roy finished his report to Ed quickly and firmly. Ed could see his eyes twitching towards Hawkeye beside him. Grumman was her Grandfather, but Ed had never seen or heard of them being familiar with each other so he had no idea how this was effecting her. Her blank, emotionless stare gave nothing away about it either. She looked like a statue, just standing there, quiet, unmoving. Was she even blinking?  
Ed tore his thoughts away from her and looked back over at Roy, an emptiness running through his bones.  
"Do you have any ideas?" Roy asked desperately. Ed could hear it in his voice, he was hoping that Ed had all the answers because he himself had none.  
"Well you can un-tap Winrys phone for a damn start," Ed snapped, almost playfully but not enough.  
"Of course," Roy replied quickly, clearly not wanting to linger on the subject, as if he himself left wrong about the whole thing.  
"So where do we start?" Ed asked the Colonel, hoping he hadn't dragged him here and expected Ed to do all the work.  
"Well Grumman's last correspondence was sent to me in Ishval. But hours after it arrived so did the news he had vanished. I'm not sure if its a coincidence or not but I wanted you to go over it and see if you can spot something I might of missed," He leaned down and pulled a letter from one of his drawers and placed it infront of Edward.  
Ed read the letter intently, scanning every word and sentence for the slightest hint of anything strange. He saw nothing. It was a standard report about Selim and Mrs. Bradley. Things seemed to be going fine, the boy seemed like he was normal all things considered. Apparently he cared about birds now. He read it again. And a third time. On the third read he felt an odd pain in the back of his mind. Small bubbles or curiosity started forming in his mind.  
"What does he mean about humans and homunculi living together?"  
"I'm not sure. I assumed it was in reference to Selim growing up and living normally. Why, do you think it might be something?" Roy's eyes glinted at the slightest hint of a step forward.  
"Maybe. Something about it doesn't sit right with me. I hate to ask this but is it possible there are more of them?"  
Roy stared at Ed in stunned silence as his words echoed around the cold, still trashed office.  
"I-I never really thought about it. I mean, with Father gone wouldn't it be impossible? He was the one who created them," Roy was sweating as suddenly his brain filled with images of more homunculi swarming Central. Hundreds of them tearing through the walls like it was butter, slaughtering hundreds of people at their feet.  
"I don't know for sure. I never asked the science behind it, and Dad didn't get a chance to talk after the Promised Day. So it might have been possible Father left instructions for Pride on how to make more. Or even someone else we didn't know about," Ed whispered, the thought alone turning his stomach to mulch.  
Hawkeye, who had been standing quietly at attention behind Roy for hours, suddenly clamped her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Is that possible?" Riza spoke so quietly she almost mouthed the words but despite that Ed could still hear the fear like she had yelled it across Central through a megaphone.  
"I don't know. I mean it is possible we missed one of their allies. Someone hidden in the shadows the whole time. Father was insane but he was smart. In hindsight, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to think he had a back up plan. Something set aside in case something went wrong," As Ed spoke the words he could feel something in his blood writhing, telling him it was true.  
"Bastard!" Roy's voice thundered across the room as he slammed his fist into the desk, and absent mind-idly Ed noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves. At the time he thought it strange, he didn't think he'd ever seen an angry Roy bare handed before. But later he assumed it was because he was safe in Central. He thought he was safe there.  
"We need to look up every single person who had any connection to Bradley and the Bradley family," He ordered in Hawkeyes direction, his eyes staring intently at his clenched fist.  
Without a word the lieutenant nodded and headed to the door, poked her head out of it, barked orders at someone near by and return with a paper and pen and began writing down what Roy had said.  
Roy rattled off a list of orders of people to investigate and people to ask for help. Ed could hear him but he wasn't listening. Could he be right? Could this be happening again? A thick black cloud started to form around him, filling the office and blocking out the sound of Roy barking orders at Riza. Silence fell over Ed as he sat in blackness, trying to pull in a breath but being met with a stiff chest and a vacuum around him. Nothing was going in, nothing coming out, Ed was stuck in time. He was sure he could hear the low muffle of things going on outside of his storm but it wasn't important and it wasn't loud enough to matter, just a tiny whisper in the back of his mind. His main focus was the sharp pain in his chest as he tried and failed to take a deep breath. The pain only got sharper as he continued to try and breathe. It shot across his chest, up his throat and into his mouth, making him want to vomit. His muscles tensed so hard it hurt and his stomach seemed to have made like the Bradley's and vanished. Sweat poured down the back of his neck as everything started to swirl around him. Was he dead? Was this it?  
"EDWARD!" The sound of Roy screaming broke through the clouds. As suddenly as they had appeared, the clouds dissipated and the pain in his throat sunk back down into his chest, leaving only a tiny pin prick feeling in his heart. Ed's eyes met Roys to see panic and concern flooding them.  
"Are you okay? You looked completely lost there for a second," Roy said walking round the desk to stand infront of Ed. He looked him up and down with genuine worry. "Do you need me to get a doctor?"  
"What? No! No doctors I'm fine! Just hungry! I need a sandwich! Look you seem to have this under control for now, I really need to get back to Winry," Ed spluttered, the thought of doctors making him shiver. And he wasn't completely lying. He was starving and he did need to get back to Winry, but also he'd rather run through Central naked right now than admit to Roy that for a second he thought he had just died. Cause that would be stupid. It was just a little hunger and tiredness sneaking up on him. He was fine. Wasn't he?  
"Okay, well if you say so," Roy said, obviously unconvinced but not wanting to risk the carpets of his office to be ripped up. "I'll get you a military escort to your hotel."  
Ed knew better than to argue so he just nodded and turned to face the door.  
"See you soon Colonel." Ed waved over his shoulder and head out. He stopped a foot from the door and looked over his shoulder at Roy.  
"Oh and Mustang?"  
"Yes, Fullmetal?"  
"Shave that damn thing off. You look like a chimney sweep."  
Eds laughter could be heard long after he closed the door behind him.


	5. General

Roy let out a long overdue sigh, rose from his desk and began picking up the disaster that was now his office. He really should of expected this explosion from Fullmetal.  
As Roy picked up the remains of a lamp he spotted Hawkeye bending next to him to pick up a shattered frame. He smiled gently and they both cleaned in silence, the weight of the conversation with Ed still heavy in the air. When they were done, Hawkeye crossed the room , opened Roy's door and summoned an assistant, who she muttered orders to quickly and then closed the door again.  
The sound of the lock clicking shut made Roys head snap up from his jumbled papers.  
"Hawke-"  
"Why didn't you correct him, sir?" She cut him off sternly. Roy stared at her, puzzled.  
"Correct him? For what?"  
"You aren't a Colonel anymore, sir."  
Roy laughed and gestured to his office.  
"For what purpose? For him to wedge my one surviving plant pot into my skull? No thanks. It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell him when he's not so murder-ry," Roy joked as he stuffed the papers into a drawer. He can make that new assistant fix them later.  
"Fair enough sir," Hawkeye agreed flatly and stared intently at her General.  
"What?" Roy turned to looked behind him. Had Ed broken his window or something?  
"That's not all there is to it, is it sir?" Damn it. He should of known better than to try evade things around her. She wasn't called Hawkeye just for her marksmanship.  
Roy sighed again and sat on his desk like a child, legs spread apart, his feet dangling off the edge.  
"He was right. I fucked up. I knew how dangerous this was and should of had more safety measures in place. But I honestly thought that it was over. That the next few years would be a steady and quiet climb through the ranks. I mean haven't we all suffered enough? Haven't we lost enough? Surely its time for some coasting? I was naive and stupid and right now I don't deserve to be called General because a good General would have seen this coming. Would of prevented it." The pain in Roy's voice shattered off the walls of office and hung in the air. Before he could look up, Riza had crossed the room and perched herself painful close to him. He could feel the tingle of electricity that reached out from his skin to hers, almost dragging him to her.  
"Stop it. You are fantastic General. Ed knows its not all your fault, hes just scared and angry and you were the closest person to yell at. He's always been like that."  
"Are you telling me it's not me, it's him?" Roy gave her a lopsided smirk and suddenly she straightened her shoulders and frowned.  
"I'm trying to dig you out that hole of self pity you dug for yourself then jumped into. But if you'd rather I started shoveling the soil over you I can," she said crossly, before sliding off the desk, leaving him feeling cold and very empty all of a sudden and standing in front of him with an unwavering look of severity. "Now lets get this mess cleaned up. I've asked Penelope to order you all new furniture, the least we can do is get the rest cleaned up. And No, we aren't making one of your subordinates do it while we go for lunch. Not again," she glared at him knowingly as he opened his mouth but quickly shut it again and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine! I guess twice in one week is a bit much," he smirked at her as he stood up and looked down at her from under his unkempt dark hair. They stared at each intently for what seemed like minutes. Roy could feel that electricity again and he relaxed in her closeness, never breaking eye contact, but knew she was still holding her stern professional stance just to annoy him. No one was around so it wasn't like she was doing it for appearances. It was to purely piss him off.  
"So... why did you lock the door?" He said quietly, still staring her down. She didn't even flinch in her response.  
"So no on could crash your pity party, sir." There was a hint of playfulness in her voice now and sensing it, Roy wrapped his arm around her waist. Her expression didn't change but her shoulders relaxed a noticeable amount. He was winning.  
"Is that the only reason?"  
"If you'd rather, I can invite the entire military in to watch you complain," Riza replied, however not as firmly as she had before.  
"No, no, no. I think we should keep this party to just us," Roy laughed quietly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
Riza sighed and pushed him away suddenly. Without a word she turned her back on him and headed towards the door, leaving a stunned and slightly offended Roy in her absence.  
She glanced over her should and jerked her head towards the door, and smiled a bright, slightly crooked grin.  
"Come on. Lunch." For a second Roy felt like Hayate. Being commanded by his master. Wasn't it meant to be the other way around? Roy shook the thought from his head. If she could gear his thoughts shed shoot him in the head.  
"What about the mess?" He asked instead, although already heading towards her.  
"Penelope can do it. She needs to earn her stripes anyway," Riza joked and she leaned forward as Roy reached her and planted a swift kiss on his cheek. "Now hurry up and we might actually have time for lunch." She winked as she unlocked the door, instantly displaying her stern formal face, meanwhile Roy practically bounced down the corridor behind her, a goofy grin plastered all over his face as they left.


End file.
